


Potions and Life

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Big Brother Eugene, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 23:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist





	Potions and Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackRoseAki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseAki/gifts).

“Alright, I get that you were having fun with potions, but really? A little more careful, kid,” Eugene said. He looked over the boy “You really made a mess of yourself. Come on, let’s go get you cleaned up.” 

“I was only off a few calculations,” Varian grinned as they headed into the castle as he excitedly explained what he was up too. “And if I can just get the right numbers and get the testing down it would be perfect!” 

“Let’s get that stuff off your face fist,” Grabbing some towels and a water basin Eugene starts to clean off the off bright color stuff on the other's face. “Wow, it’s really kinda… hard to get off.” 

“It is going to be stuck on my face forever?!” 

“Wait, wait! Let’s just, hm,” Looking around Eugean rubbed his chin. He grinned and snapped his fingers. “Wait, I remember something I saw once. Maybe twice, on how to get stains off the skin,” 

“What is it? A magical spell? An invention?!” 

“Nope, just warm water, some lemon juice, and salt,” Enugaune grabbed a few lemons as he cut them up, got the justice, add salt and mixed it up with warm water. Once it was all mixe dup he walked back over with a towel. “Alright, let’s get this stuff off your face,” 

“Okay, but after I want to go back and work on a few more things, I’ve been planning!” 

“First, let’s get you cleaned up and then maybe we grab some lunch?” Eugene laughed. “How about some ham sandwiches, something cold to drink and then we sneak some of the deserts out of the kitchen?” 

“What if we get caught?”

“Well, not to be too much of a bragger, but I have the experience, sneaking a few things out of the place,” He laughed. “How do you think I met Repunzeal?” 

“You know, know you guys met from you stealing the Crown, but when you two met was it love at first sight?” 

“Nope. Actually it was more of a sudden pain to the back of the head before I woke up tied to a chair of hair,” 

“Um,” 

“And then darkness because I hit to the pan again,” Looking up Eugean rubbed his chin a bit in thought. “Maybe I was in love with the pan now that I think of it. It did help me in a fight against the Captian before.” 

“Whoa, what?” Varian moved the towel off his face. “I don’t know any of this! Why were you hit with a pan and why were you fighting the Captian?!” 

“Sword fight with Maximus, it was the strangest thing I’ve ever done,” 

“Even with all the things that happened in Carona the last year?!” 

“Well… wow, there has been a lot of strange things that happened huh?” With a laugh, Eugene managed to get the last of the potion stains off Varian’s face. “Well, who knows? Maybe things settled down, now how about we go sneak some food and go enjoy ti on the castle roof?” 

“How can we even get up there?” 

“I might have more than one onto the roof, uh, don’t tell the Captian, or Cassandra,”


End file.
